Warrior Names
by Winged Wolves
Summary: Warrior names beginnings and endings for everyone's use, also some tips on warrior names and answers to any reviews in chapter two. R&R.


**So I'm a new member and all, but I've been reading on this sight for like two years if that makes a difference. Warrior fanfic mostly, lets say I'm obsessed. Anyway, I see some people have difficulties with naming their cats, and that the results are awful like Shatteredsoul and Midnightshadow. Ugh, it gives me nightmares.**

**1st Rule: No use of Spirit, Soul, Shattered, Midnight, Shadow, River, Thunder, Wind or Devil and stuff like that. Birds and plants you've never heard of are probably from a different country or something. These are British cats, with the occasional American spelling, think English birds and ones you've heard of. E.g Robin, Sparrow or Hawk  
**

**2nd Rule: Make it believable, most of my cats are named after dead ones, their parents or mentors. Say Lionkit was a kit of Minnowshine (which he actually is, he's one of my characters), when he becomes a warrior, he'll be Lionshine, because that's my favourite preffix for Lion and it's the same as his mother. The same happened with his sister Cindershine, who actually became his mentor by accident. Others are named for appearances, personality and/or skills. A good fighter would be named claw, strike, fang or storm. A skilled hunter would be, tail, leap or cloud. A queen is usally called something like flower, petal and the best cats have heart or simple things like nose. I like bird.  
**

**3rd Rule: Get help. If you can't come up with your own, try a generator, a proper one, sometimes they help or make it worst. But at least they'll give you an idea. Or you can use lists like mine, as long as they follow the rules. The only exception to the 1st Rule is kittypets, loner and rogues. I had a kittypet called Autumn who kept her name when she joined HarryClan (my modern SkyClan), she became Autumnbreeze and was my first ever warrior cat. Also I have a cat called Crimsonpelt who was a loner named Crimson. It's easier if you change their name to something more simple, Autumn - Leaf and Crimson Red/Russet. You can PM me question about conversions and post cats on my forum for judgement or their warrior/leader ceremony.  
**

**~ Spotted Bee  
**

* * *

Warrior Names Beginnings

Apple

Amber

Adder

Ant

Acorn

Ash

Bee

Bumble

Berry

Bear

Bright

Blossom

Burr

Briar

Brook

Blood

Brindle

Bark

Bird

Badger

Breeze

Black

Broken

Beech

Blue

Boulder

Blizzard

Brown

Bramble

Bracken

Cherry

Crow

Climb

Cloud

Cricket

Clover

Crooked

Cedar

Claw

Creek

Copper

Cold

Dapple

Dead

Dirt

Deer

Daisy

Dusk

Dawn

Dark

Dew

Dog

Dust

Eagle

Ebony

Ember

Frog

Ferret

Fuzzy

Fern

Furze

Flower

Feather

Fox

Frost

Fallen

Fire

Fang

Flint

Finch

Fading

Fog

Fawn

Fallow

Flame

Fish

Fen

Green

Grass

Gold/Golden

Grey

Heather

Hail

Heavy

Hare

Holly

Herb

Hazel

Honey

Hawk

Hollow

Ice

Ivy

Jay

Jump

Kink

Kestrel

Light

Leaf

Leopard

Little

Lily

Larch

Lavender

Land

Lightning

Long

Lake

Lion

Lark

Lizard

Marsh

Mouse

Mint

Mallow

Mole

Minnow

Mourning

Milk

Meadow

Mud

Moth

Moss/Mossy

Mist/Misty

Moon

Night

Newt

Nettle

Oak

Odd

One

Owl

Otter

Olive

Poppy

Petal

Patch

Pigeon

Pale

Pebble

Pond

Pool

Proud

Pine

Pounce

Panther

Quail

Robin

Rowan

Russet

Rock

Rain

Rose

Raven

Rat

Running

Rabbit

Ripple

Red

Reed

Spider

Squirrel

Storm

Sky

Sun

Sorrel

Shrew

Sage

Seed

Sand

Smoke

Stripe

Shimmer

Soot

Stream

Swallow

Stone

Shine/Shining

Song

Short

Sedge

Snow

Silver

Shade

Splash

Sweet

Small

Swift

Soft

Spotted

Snake

Sparrow

Speckle

Tree

Tall

Tiny

Tawny

Timber

Thorn

Tangle

Toad

Tiger

Thrush

Trout

Thistle

Tumble

Torn

Vole

Vine

Web

Wet

White

Willow

Whisker

Wild

Weed

Water

Wren

Wasp

Yew

Yellow

Yarrow

* * *

Warrior Names Endings

Bee

Belly

Berry

Blaze

Bird

Blossom

Burr

Bright

Briar

Brook

Breeze

Climb

Cloud

Claw

Creek

Dance

Dew

Ear

Flight

Feather

Face

Fire

Fur

Fern

Fall

Frost

Fang

Flame

Foot/Feet

Flower

Heart

Hawk

Leap

Leg

Leaf

Light

Nose

Pad

Petal

Patch

Pelt

Pool

Poppy

Step

Storm

Song

Shade

Spot/Spots

Stream

Strike

Stripe

Sun

Splash

Streak

Shine

Stone

Tail

Tooth

Throat

Talon

Thorn

Willow

Water

Wing

Whisker


End file.
